


просачиваясь сквозь трещины

by mish_mish



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-09-18 10:21:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9380096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mish_mish/pseuds/mish_mish
Summary: Эвр умна; ей не составляет труда за пять минут увидеть в Джиме Мориарти заинтересованность её младшим братом.Эвр обижена; она раз за разом повторяет для Шерлока имя, включает записи и без конца твердит, что Джим мертв.





	

**Author's Note:**

> хэдканон о том, что Эвр могла запрограммировать Джима на самоубийство, не путайте с реальностью.

Все происходит слишком быстро, быстрее чем хотелось бы, и Шерлок едва ли успевает проследить за происходящим, когда их четверых, включая управляющего Дэвида, запирают в камере. Эвр сидит в кресле, растрепанная, сосредоточенная и готовая на все, почти безумная, но с уникальным умом.   
На экранах запись-шутка Мориарти, и Шерлок чувствует подступающий к горлу комок — давно не видел, давно не слышал, почти потерял. Вспоминается записка, найденная недавно, меньше недели назад, со знакомым “Скучал по мне?”. Шерлок вспоминает записку и все, творящееся сейчас, ещё больше не складывается, потому что Джим правда мертв, потому что теперь все запуталось еще сильнее, потому что почерк на листке бумаги, как принадлежал Мориарти, таковым и остаётся. Ничего не сходится. 

Эвр умна; ей хватает взгляда в пару секунд на Джима, что понять, что тот едва ли не без ума от её младшего брата. На Шерлока ей смотреть не обязательно, она и так знает его отношение к Мориарти едва ли не лучше чем сам детектив. Оттого она раз за разом включает созданные Джимом записи, которые по сути не нужны, которые больше отвлекают чем нагнетают ужас, и разглядывает мельчайшее изменение в лице Холмса. Она получает от этого чуть ли не истинное наслаждение.   
Эвр говорит о Джиме много, упоминает о нем постоянно, и смотрит, отслеживает, ловит. Она знает, что для Шерлока Мориарти был интересен, был лучшим из злодеев, возможно, именно по этой причине она тогда, при их пятиминутной встрече, сказала Джиму, что самоубийство было бы отличной концовкой, особенно, если бы Шерлок был рядом. Она делала так со многими, — убеждала их лишить жизни близких им людей, покончить со своей собственной жизнью красиво, — и отнять у младшего брата очередное важное, что заставляет его чувствовать, было едва ли не делом её жизни. 

Когда Шерлок холодно бросает Джону, что все нормально, что Мориарти мертв, Эвр слегка вздергивает бровь. В его голосе глыбы векового льда, безразличие и пустота, но Эвр не слепая, она столько лет тренировала свои навыки на других людях и, пусть Шерлок необычен, но и его скрытые эмоции она видит. Её брат расстроен, но у него сейчас нет на это времени, и он откладывает все на потом, весь анализ о положении дел с Мориарти он откладывает на потом. Её это забавляет — сидеть здесь, в этом кресле, и наблюдать за происходящим, выводить Шерлока на эмоции.

Сам же Холмс-младший прекрасно понимает, чего именно добивается от него Эвр. Она провоцирует, едва ли не клещами вытаскивает из него оголенные, как провод, чувства, и тогда, после звонка Молли, бедной Молли Хупер, он срывается. Он разбивает к чертям гроб и думает почти обо всех; о Дэвиде, выстрелившим себе в голову, о его слишком знакомой смерти, о чувствах Молли, растоптанных и трепыхающихся, о том, что Мориарти и правда, на самом деле, мертв.   
Эвр переходит от эксперимента к эксперименту быстро, она не любит ждать, и Шерлок возвращается в её игру спешно, так, словно ничего не произошло. Он откладывает, убирает ненужные мысли и опровергающие теории смерти Джима на задний план потому, что зацепок много, а времени для их анализа нет, оно сбегает сквозь пальцы. Эвр почти ликует. 

Когда все заканчивается, когда бежать уже никуда не нужно Шерлок, наконец, позволяет себе вспомнить, собрать все воедино и осознать, что искал все это время призрак, который не до конца мертв. Записан на диск в глупую нарезку, бередящую старую рану.

**Author's Note:**

> Отзывы встретим с широкими объятиями и горячим чаем, авось и кое-чем покрепче.


End file.
